stuff_storefandomcom-20200213-history
Caesar
'Caesar Imran Risteska '''is a powerful and mysterious psychology teacher, as well as a cult object of affection. He usually enjoys acting as a genuine psychologist towards others, gaining their trust and friendship, and then using them for one of his many, many plans. Personality Caesar is well-known for being able to solve all kinds of peoples's problems, whether major or minor, due to his excellent understanding of the human mind. Caesar has helped and saved so many people he has a quasi-cult of admirers built around him who tend to give him gifts or help when ''he needs it. As a teacher, his students also love him. This benevolent facade is actually the surface to an effortlessly manipulative, crafty, and arrogant person. While Caesar is not inherently a mean person, he is undeniably someone who creates havoc and chaos for the sake of proceeding his own plans; such as using this cult of fans to his own advantage. Although he is an excellent liar, he can switch between lying and telling the truth in seconds, making it impossible to tell if he is fooling you or not. Caesar generally has a jovial, self-confident attitude which makes him appear charming and attractive to others - indeed, he is described as 'ruggedly good-looking' by Tim. Using his good looks and good wit work extremely well for Caesar, as he never truly receives a comeuppance for his actions or deeds. Even so, Caesar is not good or evil - he enjoys playing on both sides so he can always have an advantage. Despite his many flaws, Caesar is possible of being kind-hearted and genuine towards others. This side he saves primarly for his closer friends, such as VPT, Dave, John, or Richards - but in particular the latter. He considers Richards his best friend, and as a result decides to never manipulate him. Caesar can just as helpful as he is destructive, which helps secure VPT's trust in him, conisdering that he never outright hurts them. He is very cultured, as he has many varying outfits of good taste, reads several books, is knowledgeable about music, and is fluent in at least 12 languages (by his count: English, Spanish, French, Macedonian, Chechen, Tagalog, Norwegian, Indian, Latin, Adygea, Finnish, and Arabian). He is also a bit secretive when it comes to his grand scheme in general - even though his plans seem random and for the sake of what he feels like at the time, Vadina implies there is something stronger and darker in his methods of getting what he wants. Relationships Richards : Caesar's mission partner back when he was 19, and current friend. They have opposing personalities and seem like an odd couple at first - whereas Richards is shy and serious, Caesar is outgoing and arrogant. Despite this, the two have a very strong relationship, and Caesar considers him his greatest friend. He is a bit protective of Richards, and to date remains one of the only protagonists that Caesar has not used in one of his plans or schemes. Rarely does it show that Richards gets fed up with Caesar's behavior, probably due to the fact that Caesar is capable of being a great person if he only took the time to shed his outward narcissism. Vadina : A rival-friend to Caesar, as they both are sorcerers. Despite this, Caesar knows that his magical powers are nowhere near Vadina's power, who is very sensitive and good with her sorcery. Although Caesar generally keeps his jolly, superficial attitude around Vadina, he is notably less of a troll around her and her friends. He makes it very clear that he has an attraction to her, calling her a 'sexy sorceress' or 'hot voodoo chick' at random moments (amongst other things), but Vadina doesn't mind as she is aware that Caesar will never make a move at her. They share a generally friendly relationship; although Vadina is well aware that Caesar is manipulative and deserves only a degree of trust, she knows he will never put her in danger. Tim : Caesar sometimes thinks that Tim is the exact opposite of him, and like Richards in a lot of ways - as a result, he treats Tim as a pal and a good, reliable friend. He is sometimes dismayed by Tim's constant hypochondria and will take advantage of Tim's doormat-ish personality if it is necessary, as shown in the OnTrac arc. Deep down, he worries about Tim and enjoys going out to drink or watch basketball with him. Tim even goes to Caesar for guidance sometimes, though tries not to get too attached to Caesar as he is slightly disturbed by Caesar's manipulative abilities. Piratan : Much like Vadina, Caesar treats Piratan as he does a little sister or cousin. He has had a friendship with Piratan the longest, as she is the one who introduced him to Vadina and Tim. Piratan makes it clear that she does like to hang around Caesar, but shows obvious disdain for his irreverent attitude and "glibness". At one point, she has even shown fear as to what Caesar is capable of doing to others. : That said, they are very relaxed around eachother. It is frequently hinted that Caesar shows attraction to her just as he does Vadina; indeed, he will openly call Piratan 'alluring' and a 'hot adventuress'. Fatima : Although Caesar has never interacted with Fatima (due to her being dead by the time of Caesar's introduction to the series), he said that she was only good for her sex appeal and was a terrible person. Caesar even openly admits to Richards and Tim that, at one point in his life, he had tenative plans to assassinate Mayor Fatima, as he saw her as a liability to his plans and the city of New Las Vegas - however, he snarks that "Dave already finished the job". Smashcrash : Caesar, like everyone, tries to figure out just what gender Smashcrash is and is a bit perplexed by his/her almost religious devotion to the posthumous Ripfury. He manages to make friends with him/her/whatever, and even uses him/her in one of his plans as another one of his unwitting pawns. In truth, he finds him/her far more interesting and malleable than his/her dense brother Bashsmash. Jaclone : Caesar considered the posthumous robot as follows: 'boring, impulsive, a cheap ripoff of a far cooler dude, hotheaded, insane, and he has fat wrists.' The 'fat wrists' part Caesar considers the worst aspect.